


Blutsbande

by SalomeWordsmith



Category: Naruto
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalomeWordsmith/pseuds/SalomeWordsmith
Summary: [Deutsche Version von 'Blood Bond'] „Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen?" - Sie werden wohl nie aufhören, uns das zu fragen. Sie tun's immer noch, obwohl schon lange alles vorbei ist. Warum? Warum erhoffen sie sich ausgerechnet von uns eine Antwort? Der Sog der Ereignisse hat uns damals doch genauso mitgerissen wie alle anderen auch. Wir wurden nur an ein anderes Ufer gespült. Mehr nicht. Wir haben das beste daraus gemacht. || Alternatives Szenario: Itachi und Shisui gelingt es nicht rechtzeitig, ihren Clan aufzuhalten. Die Uchiha putschen erfolgreich gegen Konoha und übernehmen die Kontrolle über das Dorf. [alternative Storyline]





	Blutsbande

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blood Bond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092116) by [SalomeWordsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalomeWordsmith/pseuds/SalomeWordsmith). 



**Teil 1.**  
**Verschwörung. Verrat.**  
**Erster Akt.**  
**Auftakt.**

  


**I**

_They say before you start a war_  
_You better know what you're fighting for_  
_[Angel with a Shotgun – The Cab]_

  
„Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr, oder?“, fragte sie, als sie das Blut sah. Es tropfte von seinen Händen.  
„Nein“, antwortete er und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.  
Ihre Arme schlossen sich fester um den schlafenden Jungen auf ihrem Schoß. „Sie alle, ja?“  
„Fast.“ Mit einem weißen Handtuch rieb er sich das feuchte Rot von der Haut. Nur unter seinen Fingernägeln blieben dunkle Ränder zurück. „Danzō fehlt noch.“  
„Und... Itachi?“, fragte sie zögerlich. „Was ist mit ihm?“ Keine Antwort. Das sprach wohl für sich. Ihre Sicht verschwamm. „Bitte, Fugaku.“ Sie zitterte. „Falls er-... Oder wenn du ihn-... Ich will wirklich nur wissen, ob-...“ Eine erste Träne rann über ihre Wange. Für einen kurzen Moment sah sie klar, dann trübte ihre Sicht wieder ein; wurde wieder klar, als die zweite Träne aus ihrem Augenwinkel perlte. „Geht es ihm gut?“  
Fugaku legte das Handtuch zur Seite. „Keine Sorge, er lebt. Wir haben ihn in der Nähe des Nakano-Flusses gestellt und verhaftet.“  
Ihr Herz pochte so wild, dass sie fürchtete, es könnte den Jungen in ihren Armen wecken. „Und was wird jetzt aus ihm?“  
Fugaku streifte sich das blutgetränkte Hemd vom Körper. Ein frisches lag schon bereit. Als er vor ein paar Stunden aufgebrochen war, hatte sie gewusst, dass er eines brauchen würde. Er entfaltete es. „Ist noch nicht entschieden. Aber Verrat ist Verrat, Mikoto.“  
Mikoto strich sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Verstehe...“  
Schweigen. Minuten lang. Aber Mikoto hatte dieses Gefühl, dass Fugaku auch ohne Worte deutlich hören könnte, was sie dachte.  
„Ich werde mich für ihn einsetzen“, sagte er schließlich. „Aber ich weiß nicht, ob das etwas nutzt.“  
„Du musst tun, was du kannst.“ Mikoto konnte kaum sprechen, so sehr bemühte sie sich, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Ihre Stimme klang ungewohnt hart. „Itachi ist trotz allem unser Sohn. Vergiss das bitte nicht. Ich will ihn nicht verlieren! “  
„Das haben wir schon längst.“ Fugaku stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr; so konnte sie nicht sehen, dass auch seine Augen verräterisch glitzerten. „Itachi hat seine Seite gewählt. Selbst wenn ich es schaffe, die anderen davon zu überzeugen, sein Leben zu verschonen, ändert das nichts. Er hat sich entschieden! Und egal, wie oft ich ihn vor die Wahl stelle, er wird seine Meinung nicht ändern. Er wird sich immer wieder gegen uns entscheiden. Er ist weg – endgültig und unerreichbar.“ Fugakus Schultern bebten. „Es wäre weniger schmerzhaft, wenn er... wenn er...“  
„Wenn er einfach tot wäre“, flüsterte Mikoto. Sie hob den Jungen in ihren Armen ein paar Zentimeter an, zog ihre Beine unter seinem Körper hervor und bettete ihn vorsichtig auf die Tatami-Matten auf dem Fußboden.  
„Ja, das wäre es“, fuhr sie fort, während sie sich erhob und auf ihren Mann zu ging. „Den Tod unseres Sohnes betrauern zu dürfen wäre weniger schmerzhaft, als ihn für seinen Verrat verachten zu müssen .“  
Von dort, wo sie gesessen hatte, bis zu Fugaku waren es genau elf Schritte: _...acht. Neun. Zehn. Elf..._  
Mikoto schloss ihre Arme um seinen Bauch. Ihr Kinn schmiegte sich an seine Schulter. Sie küsste seinen Hals.  
Seufzend ließ Fugaku seine Wange gegen ihr Haar sinken. „Das werde ich nie, oder? Ich werde ihn niemals verachten.“  
„Wie könntest du?“, murmelte sie. „Er ist dein Sohn. Du wirst ihn immer lieben.“ Und du wirst dich nie davon erholen, dass du ihn verloren hast. Es wird immer weh tun. „Lass' nur niemals irgendjemanden außer mir wissen, wie du wirklich empfindest. Sie würden deinen Schmerz falsch verstehen und das Vertrauen in dich verlieren.“  
Er drehte sich in ihrer Umarmung herum. Ich weiß, sagte der trostlose Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht.  
Mikotos Herz wollte brechen, als sie seine geröteten Augen und die Nässe auf seinen Wangen sah.  
Sie schluchzte. Ihre Finger vergruben sich in den Falten seines Hemdes. „Wenn sie auf seinen Tod bestehen, darfst du nicht zögern. Tu' es einfach.“ Sie zitterte wieder. „Tu' es wirklich selbst, um sicherzugehen, dass es schnell geht und er nicht leiden muss. Verrat hin oder her – das bist du unserem Sohn schuldig.“  
Fugaku hob die linke Hand, berührte mit den Fingerspitzen ihre Schläfe und erfühlte so ihren rasenden Puls. Er glitt über ihren Kiefer, ihre Wange und schließlich mit dem Daumen über ihre Lippen, ehe er diese mit seinen berührte. „Versprochen“, flüsterte er in den Kuss.  
Seufzend schlang Mikoto beide Arme um seinen Nacken und schmiegte sich enger an ihn. _Du bist ein guter Mensch, Fugaku_ , dachte sie dabei. _Ich wünschte, die Welt wüsste das._  
Hinter ihnen klopfte es an die Tür. „Wir sind so weit, Taichō. Es kann losgehen.“  
Mikoto spürte – oder glaubte zu spüren – dass Fugaku seine Lippen nur widerwillig von ihren löste. „Gleich“, sagte er über die Schulter durch das Holz. Die plötzliche Härte in seiner Stimme versetzte Mikoto einen Stich. „Geht schon mal vor. Ich komme nach.“  
„Hai.“ Verhallende Schritte im Flur hinter der Tür.  
Mikoto zögerte kurz, ehe sie Fugaku die Tränen aus dem Gesicht strich. Trotz ihrer eigenen zwang sie sich zu lächeln. „Bist du bereit?“  
„Fest entschlossen auf jeden Fall.“  
Fugaku nahm ihre Hände in seine und behauchte sie mit einem Kuss, bevor er sich vorsichtig an ihr vorbei schob, um die elf Schritte zu gehen, die der schlafende Junge von ihnen entfernt lag.  
Mikoto blieb an Ort und Stelle zurück. Frische Tränen füllten ihre Augen, als sie sah, wie Fugaku sich neben dem Jungen niederkniete, ihm das schwarze Haar aus dem Gesicht strich und seine Stirn küsste. „Ich liebe dich, mein Sohn“, flüsterte er dem Kind zu. „Wenn du das nächste Mal aufwachst, wird es vorbei sein. Dann wird endlich alles gut.“ Fugaku küsste den Jungen ein zweites Mal. _ „Ich versprech's dir.“_


End file.
